Frozen AU
by ijedi
Summary: Hans decides to kiss Anna, since he grew fond of her. Despite his failed attempt to help Anna, who still sacrifices herself to save Elsa, he stays in Arendale after a "Big Misunderstanding". Anna tries to figure out who she actually loves, while Elsa begins her reign as the Queen. Hans/Anna/Kristoff love triangle. AU after Hans meeting Anna, where he actually kisses her.
1. The Great Thaw

Chapter 1

"Anna! What happened to you? Your hair," spoke Hans as he looked at the girl.

"I went to find Elsa, but she struck my heart with ice magic. I talked to the Trolls, and they told me that only an act of true love would melt my heart and save me," spoke Anna desperately, as she looked at Hans with infatuation.

"A true love's kiss," spoke Hans as he gently moved his hand towards Anna's mouth and brought it closer to his.

Hans remembered what his plan was, but he grew rather fond of Anna, and for some reason could not bring himself to say what he originally intended to say. Instead, he leaned closer to Anna, and kissed her.

"Hans," spoke Anna happily as the two kissed and then opened their eyes again. Anna looked at her hair, and was shocked. It was still white.

"No," cried Anna as Hans held Anna in his hand.

"Anna, I love you, maybe I was infatuated with you before, but know I really love you," spoke Hans as he smiled, looking at Anna.

"I love you too, but my heart is still freezing," cried Anna as she weakly sat on the couch.

"Don't worry Anna, I will try to find a way," began Hans

"It's too late. Nobody loves me," spoke Anna as she shivered from coldness.

"Sit here, I will try to figure out something," spoke Hans, as he left the room. Anna sat by the fireplace, unsure what to think.

Olaf soon entered the room, and found sad Anna sitting by the fire. "Anna, are you alright?" asked Olaf.

"Olaf, I was so wrong, Hans loves me but does not truly love me," spoke Anna weakly.

"That's all right, I am sure we can find another act of true love" spoke Olaf.

"Don't worry, I know what love is. Love is when you love someone so much that you are ready to put your needs before their own, like when Kristoff dropped you off and left you," spoke Olaf

"Kristoff loves me?" asked Anna in surprise, as she looked at her snow friend.

Olaf was slightly surprised and saddened, "You really don't know much about love," spoke the snowman, as he began to melt even more.

"Olaf, you are melting," spoke Anna as he friend began to turn into water.

"Some people are worth melting for," replied Olaf as he looked at Anna with affection, "But maybe not this second,"

Suddenly a strong wind hit the window, and made the room much colder than before. Olaf ran to check what was going on, and found an icicle, which he broke, and used as a telescope. Olaf then looked at the distance.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe Kristoff does not love you enough to leave you," spoke Olaf.

"Olaf, please help me to stand up and get to Kristoff," spoke Anna as Olaf looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you want to see Kristoff?" asked Olaf before a realization occurred to him," I know why! Kristoff is your true love, and you need to kiss him! Come Anna, let me help to reunite you with Kristoff," spoke Olaf as the two exited the room, and tried to ran, but quickly found that the entire corridor froze.

Anna looked around and with some of her strength that was still in her body, the young woman broke the frozen window, and the pair slided downwards.

Olaf and Anna began walking. Anna was getting weaker and weaker, and could not run anymore. Olaf took her hand, and helped the Princess to move.

"Look, I can see Kristoff!" spoke Olaf as wind blew him away.

"Go on Anna, I am OK," spoke Olaf as Anna continued her journey.

As Anna began crossing the frozen fjord, she saw that Hans approached Elsa.

"Elsa, you can't run from this," spoke Hans, as he looked the Queen in the eyes.

"Prince Hans, I have to go. Please take care of Anna for me," replied Elsa

"Your sister Anna? She returned from the North Mountain weak and cold, and as I held her, Anna's skin was getting colder and colder. Her hair turned white. She said you froze her heart," spoke Hans.

"What?" Asked the Queen, not wanting to believe what Hans was suggesting.

"Your sister is dead, all because of you Elsa," spoke Hans finally, as Elsa fell on the ice, and began to cry. The snowstorm suddenly disappeared.

The Queen sat on her feet on the ice, covering her face with her arm. "What have I done?" thought Elsa as she recollected all the times she played with Anna in the past.

"Oh, my dear sister, I am so sorry," spoke Elsa lightly.

"Don't worry Elsa, justice will prevail," spoke Hans as he retrieved his sword. Elsa did not move, and Hans lifted his sword.

Anna realized that Hans was going to do it, and the Princess ran as fast as she could. She looked at Kristoff briefly, and a single drop of water escaped her eye, before she continued running.

"Anna!" spoke Kristoff as he stopped. He did not want to believe that the young feisty woman he recently met would die.

"Goodbye Elsa," spoke Hans as he prepared to cut off Elsa's head.

"No!" cried Anna. In the last second, Anna caught up with Elsa, and threw her body in front of her sister. Anna immediately extended her arm, trying to prevent Hans from killing Elsa.

Immediately Anna's body froze into ice. As the sword fell, it hit the frozen Anna's arm, and the metal shattered. The energy from impact threw Hans a few feet away.

"Anna?" asked Elsa as she stood up and looked in horror at the frozen sculpture of her sister.

"Anna? No, please no," spoke Elsa as he hands gently touched her sister's frozen face. Kristoff and Olaf first approached the sisters, and had a hard time believing what they say.

"Anna?" spoke Olaf, making a sad face for the first time in his life.

Elsa hugged the frozen figure, and cried. Kristoff reached Anna, only to find the girl completely frozen. Hans stood up and was not sure how to respond.

"Elsa?" spoke Olaf as he noticed that ice began to melt. The two men also noticed that the center of Anna's shirt had thawed.

As seconds flew, the ice on Anna's body continued to melt until the Princess finally melted and became once more a normal human.

Olaf could not believe what he had just seen, and opened his mouth wide. As Anna's body melted, she looked at her arm, and then hugged surprised Queen with her both arms.

"Anna? But how?" Asked Elsa, not believing at what just occurred.

"Oh Elsa," spoke Anna as she smiled. Elsa finally felt happy.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" asked Elsa, still not believing that Anna was alive.

"Of course I did. I love you," replied Anna as she tightened her grip.

"Cannot breathe," protested Elsa

Olaf approached the two sisters and looked at Anna, before speaking, "Anna, the troll was right! An act of true love with thaw a frozen heart," spoke Olaf as he too hugged Anna with his little arms.

"Love will thaw," spoke Elsa. "Love"

"Elsa, what is going on?" inquired Anna

"Of course! Love. Love is the answer," spoke Elsa as she lifted her arms in the air, and suddenly Anna understood what was going on. The Princess smiled once more.

The snow and ice began to melt. The roofs on the houses returned to their usual summer condition, water began floating in the fountains; the forest and surrounding land were now free from the snow. The fjord had finally begun to melt. The group then found themselves standing on the deck of a ship.

Elsa concentrated on the snow and created a giant snowflake, which she then dispersed. Summer finally returned to Arendale. "Summer! This is the best day of my life, and quite possibly the last," spoke Olaf as he began melting.

"Olaf, hang on little guy," spoke Elsa as she created small snowing clouds that were now located directly above Olaf's head.

"Anna! You are alive," spoke Hans as he ran towards Anna and hugged the Princess. Kristoff looked at the two, and sighed. The ice harvester knew that he should not have even bothered to compete with Hans in trying to court Anna.

"You tried to kill Elsa!" spoke Anna as she kicked Hans in the stomach. The Prince fell on the ground, before standing up.

"Anna, I was grieving. You told that your sister froze your heart, and I thought that Elsa purposefully tried to kill you, so I thought she should receive an appropriate punishment. Sorry, your Majesty, but had I known that you actually love your sister and do not wish harm for her,"

"Prince Hans, I told you before that I could not control my powers," spoke Elsa

"But I did not know that you actually did not try to kill your sister, whom I love," spoke Hans

"Elsa, Hans tried to save me. He did not manage to thaw my heart, but he tried. He really tried. Look, I know that I learned my lesson about marriage, but I now wish that Hans and I date, and maybe later marry," smiled Elsa

"Fine, I understand where you are coming from, Prince Hans, but I still don't like you," spoke Queen Elsa as the group returned to the castle.

"Don't worry, she will come to like you too. She is just a bit moody about nearly loosing me," smiled Anna as she kissed Hans on the lips. Kristoff saw this and sighed. He found a boat, and together with Sven left the castle.

A/N: I know that I copied some parts from my other Frozen fanfic here, as I did not want to describe every single moment leading to the Great Thaw again. The story after Great Thaw is an au, and the storyline diverges from the Frozen canon plot a lot. This is not a crossover. There will be a love triangle Hans/Anna/Kristoff.


	2. Conversations and Queen's Duties

Chapter 2

When Elsa woke up next morning, she felt more relaxed than ever in the past thirteen years. Still, the young Queen was unsure how the citizens of Arendale felt about her.

Queen Elsa stood up and once again changed her dress into an ice dress. She looked in the mirror, and after persuading herself that she was fine, Elsa exited the door. She saw that Kai stood outside.

"Your Majesty, the nobles wonder whether you will have a second coronation. Now that they are all aware of your magical powers, I think that nobody would be as surprised to see you actually perform magic, Your Majesty, if you indeed decide to do so," spoke Kai.

"Thank you Kai. Please let the public know that there will be indeed another celebration this evening. I would like to exclude, however, one guest that attended the previous coronation party," spoke Elsa as she entered her room again, and sat by her desk. The Queen quickly wrote a letter, and gave it to Kai, who patiently stood by her door.

"Please give it to the Duke of Weselton. And Kai, please don't forget to wakeup my sister," spoke Elsa as Kai bowed, and left.

Elsa arrived in the Dining Hall and sat at the place where her father used to sit. She saw that Gerda coordinated cooks in bringing food. As Elsa began thinking on what she should do, she saw that Prince Hans also arrived in the room. He quickly noticed that the Queen was present at the Royal Table.

"Hello Your Majesty, I once again thank you for your hospitality," spoke Prince Hans.

"You should thank my sister. I love her so much, and I don't want to make her sad by forcing you to leave. I understand your reasons why you tried to kill me; quite a few people tried, but I still don't trust you," spoke Queen Elsa

"Queen Elsa, I saved your life from those two goons from Weselton," began Prince Hans

"Prince Hans, I am not in the mood to talk to you. Gerda, have you seen Olaf?" asked Elsa, as she then looked at the older woman.

"Your Majesty, I have not seen snowman since yesterday," spoke Gerda as Olaf ran into the Dining Hal.

"Elsa! I lost you, where have you been?" asked the snowman as he ran towards Elsa, and hugged her.

"Hello Olaf. You can sit next to me, but I doubt that you would enjoy eating food," spoke Elsa as she looked at her hands.

"Olaf," spoke the Queen

"Yes, Elsa?" inquired the curious snowman

Elsa made a hand gesture, and an ice cream appeared on the plate in front of Olaf. "Thank you Elsa," smiled Olaf.

"Please remember to use utensils properly," spoke Elsa as she lifted her spoon, and showed the snowman how to use one. Olaf looked at it, and tried a few times. He succeeded on his third attempt, which made Elsa even happier.

"What did I miss?" Asked Anna as she ran into the room, "I swear, Kai really likes to disturb my beauty sleep," spoke Anna

"Anna, good morning. Knowing just how much you like to sleep, I asked Kai to wake you up," spoke Elsa as she sat in her royal chair.

"O, hey Hans, I hope your night was good. I mean I don't know how well it was, as I have obviously not been there," began Anna as she blushed.

"It's alright Anna," spoke Hans as Anna sat next to him on the table.

"So, have you introduced yourself properly to Elsa? I know you talked briefly at her coronation, but," spoke Anna

"It's fine Anna, I don't think it is necessary," spoke Elsa. The three humans then saw that the servants brought food.

Elsa lifted her fork and knife, and began eating her breakfast food slowly. She first cut the food in pieces, and then used her fork to put small pieces of food in her mouth. Olaf observed what Elsa was doing, and tried to repeat it, but failed, as the ice cream by then began to melt. Elsa smiled, and created a small rectangular ice bar on Olaf's plate. The snowman smiled and began to repeat what the Queen was doing a few moments before.

"At least someone here has manners," thought Elsa as she then observed both Anna and Hans, who for a few minutes forgot to use their utensils, and even spilled some food on the table. Elsa shook her head.

When the Queen knew she ate enough, Elsa stood up. "Please continue your breakfast, while I attend to my Queenly duties," spoke the Queen as she left the room.

"Why is Elsa so cold? Have I done something wrong?" asked Anna

"Anna, I think that your sister still does not trust me. Give her time, as she needs to adjust to a normal life," answered Hans

Anna weakly smiled, "Hans, please don't take it the wrong way," began Anna

"Anna, are you alright?" asked Hans

"I am. I like you. A lot. Please don't doubt that. But I am not sure whom I truly love. Please don't be angry with me. I just don't think that I am ready right now to be in a relationship. We can be friends. In fact, I would prefer that. But I need to resolve on my own who I actually love," spoke Anna

"I understand. Don't worry Anna; I can stay in Arendale for as long as you need me here. We can be friends. But please know that I love you," smiled Hans as Anna stood up and left the room.

"Goodbye Prince Hans," spoke Olaf as she waved, and then left the room.

Hans was the only person left in the room. The Prince was in deep thought. "Damn it Anna, you almost made it too easy for me. I guess I just had a few setbacks. No matter, I will marry you, and will be the King of Arendale. I will make sure you actually fall in love with me for real this time, and then someday I will take Elsa out of the picture," thought Hans as he continued eating.

Elsa sat in her office, reading various mail. "Great, some families are concerned with their businesses. Apparently, my parents did not have time to review tax laws in the last five years. Some Prince wants to court me? Pass. A writer's guild is concerned with writer's rights on their published works? That's interesting," thought Elsa as she continued checking the mail. Some letters dealt wit complaints about Arendale's laws, others with disputes, and Elsa received a few courtship letters.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Cried Anna as she burst into the room. Elsa lifted her head, and saw her sister.

"What is it Anna? I am working," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, what do you know about romantic love? I spent the whole night yesterday thinking about both Kristoff and Hans, and I don't know whom I actually love. Hans kissed me, but he could not save me. It was not true love's kiss,"

"Oh, Anna. People don't form true love at first sight. Couples have to work to see whether they are compatible. What about Kristoff, you mentioned him as well?" asked Elsa

"Well, he did not kiss me, but I saw that he crossed the fjord trying to rescue me. He also helped me before. So I don't know who I should love," spoke Anna

Elsa looked at her sister. "Anna, look. Only you can figure out which person you love. Give it time. I would respect any choice you make, but just don't marry a person you don't know anything about. Get to know both men. Spend time with them," spoke Elsa as she returned to read he letters.

"I will. So, what is this? Can I take a look?" asked Anna.

"Sure, just don't destroy these documents," smiled Elsa

Anna lifted a few letters. "Tax? Divorce disputes? Breach of Contract? Elsa, this is so boring! I am so glad that I am not a Queen; I could never sit and deal with all these boring legal things.

"Hold on, a courtship proposal? Is he cute? Did you accept?" asked Anna dreamily.

"No. I have not even seen the man. Please Anna, I need to work," replied Elsa as she continued reading her mail.

"You are no fun," spoke Anna as she ran outside, where she saw Olaf. The pair then ran around the castle. Once Anna hit a set of armor, and it collapsed on the floor. Elsa heard it and shook her head.

"Oh Anna, when would you grow up?" thought Elsa, as she continued her work.

A few hours passed, and Queen Elsa noticed that she had managed to read almost half of the letters she received. She lifted her hands in the air, and yawned. "Queen Elsa?" asked Kai as he knocked.

"Yes?" Asked Elsa

"The party is ready. The guests are already arriving," spoke Kai.

"Thank you, please tell them that I should arrive shortly. And please inform Anna, I she needs to show up as well," spoke Elsa.

"Yes Your Majesty," spoke Kai as he left. Elsa sighed, and went to use the restroom, before opening the door, and walking towards her second coronation party, since her first one was a disaster.

A/N: next chapter: the second coronation party, and Elsa will create an ice ring. As you can see from this chapter, Hans is still the same Hans as in the movie, he is just a bit more patient, scheming, and more fond of Anna. Regarding some of the letters Elsa received; these are some areas of laws. I mean, Elsa is Queen Regnant, so she has to deal with some legal matters, be they domestic or foreign.


End file.
